


99 røde balloner

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew bor i en verden, hvor alt unormalt bliver dræbt. Med hans lilla øjne, er han afgjort betragtes som unormal. Lost uden nogen til at hjælpe ham, alt hvad han har, er en ting at holde ham i live; eller rettere, mere som 100 ting.





	99 røde balloner

**Author's Note:**

> Dansk er ikke mit modersmål. Hvis jeg begår fejl, så sig det.

Da hans forældre så farven på hans øjne, besluttede de at dræbe ham. Hans mor kunne ikke bære at dræbe ham selv, og hun nægtede at lade sin mand beskidte hænderne på noget, hun havde bragt ind i verden. Så de tog den nemme vej ud.

De efterlod ham i en Mark uden for byen, der måtte være en slags vildt dyr, der ville have lyst til at spise ham.

Det var ikke et dyr, der fandt ham dog, det var hans bror, Alfred. Alfred havde set sine forældre opsøge, og han var blevet vågnet op før af sin mors skrig. Han havde regnet ud, hvad der var sket. Han var femten på det tidspunkt, og han havde en helt kompleks besluttet, at han ville redde sin nyfødte søskende, uanset hvad omkostningerne for sig selv var. Han pakkede de ting op, han troede, han havde brug for, og takkede sine heldige stjerner for, at han ' havde forudseende at begynde at spare sine penge, og var begyndt at arbejde tidligt. Han havde nok til at hæve hvem hans forældre havde besluttet at dræbe.

Alt gik godt i det første årti, efter at han havde reddet sin bror. Han havde besluttet at navngive ham Mathew. Efter alt, var det det mest normale navn, han kunne tænke på, men uanset hvor normal han forsøgte at gøre sin bror synes at være på ydersiden... hans øjne ændrede ikke farve. De forblev lilla.

Han lod ikke sin bror være udenfor. På trods af dette, forsøgte han at gøre sin bror så lykkelig, som han kunne. Han sørgede for, at han var godt stillet til rådighed. Han var bare glad for, at han havde formået at redde ham.

Det blev dog udfordret, da Mathew besluttede at gå ud. Han vidste, at han ikke skulle. Han vidste, at han ikke var tilladt udenfor. Han vidste, det var for hans egen beskyttelse. Han vidste også, at han ikke kunne fortsætte med at leve alle sammen, som han var. Han ville gå sindssyg.

Han havde ventet, indtil Alfred havde forladt huset, og han ville sneg ud.

Alt gik fint, indtil hætten på hans jakke blev blæst tilbage og nogen så hans lilla øjne. Så ville intet være fint nogensinde igen. En flok samledes omkring ham med det samme, klar til at dræbe ham.

Det var en nervøs vane med hans, at han spillede med sit tøj, når han var nervøs. Det var, da han gjorde, at et par sekunder efter at folk omkring ham var begyndt at hviske om stening ham, eller noget-noget-for at slippe af med ham, at han følte noget i hans jakkelomme og huskede noget; noget meget vigtigt. Han havde en pakke med balloner i lommen. 100 balloner. Meget specielle balloner hans bror havde givet ham den morgen. Hans særlige intelligente af en bror, der var også en mester opfinder.

"Disse er nogle balloner, som jeg lavede. Nå, jeg ikke rigtig gøre dem; Men, jeg gjorde sætte nogle ting inde i dem, der vil gøre dem eksplodere, når de rammer jorden, ligesom pop klipper eller noget kun gerne, en masse højere. Jeg har kun lavet hundrede af dem indtil videre. Ville du være i stand til at holde på dem for mig i et stykke tid? Jeg er straks tilbage, okay? Husk, forlad ikke huset, okay? Jeg vil se ya senere, Mattie!"

"Det er rigtigt," Mathew tænkte på sig selv, da han huskede den ene ting, der kunne muligvis hjælpe ham til at flygte lige nu... Han tog ikke Alfred's opfindelse ud af lommen, da han forlod huset.

Mathew nåede ind, tog en af ballonerne ud og kastede den på jorden.

En lys blitz og en høj popping lyd kom ud, samt en sky af tyk grå røg.

Med det, var Mathew i stand til at flygte fra mængden af mennesker i forvirringen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So...please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Jeg håber at se jer alle i billeder af klima strejker, der sker på verdensplan! Jeg har været slående hver fredag nu i månedsvis. Vi har brug for så mange mennesker som muligt at gøre det. Hvis du har nydt mit arbejde her, kan du overveje at tage en time, eller mere, af din tid til at gå og stå op for vores fremtid. Denne klima nødsituation vil betyde, at jeg er mere tilbøjelige til at dø af klimaændringer, end jeg er til at dø af alderdom, for ikke at nævne alle andre på jorden er også truet. Vi har brug for handling. Så... gøre alt, hvad du kan.  
> Hej  
> Nord  
> #Fridays for fremtidige #Strike for klima #Climate strejker #fff


End file.
